


A Matter of Perspective

by moeblobmegane



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Interviews, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Providence Falconers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew three things:<br/><b>1) </b> His first NHL game against the Las Vegas Aces is the talk of the town.<br/><b>2) </b> He was nervous beyond belief.<br/><b>3) </b> The first two has nothing to do with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in [my tumblr here](http://mainichiteatime.tumblr.com/post/144246793393/i-was-having-feelings-about-a-rl-hockey-friendship). It's technically my first omgcp fic. Be nice?  
> The questions in the interviews below in bold are asked by different people, not just one (except for the intermission).
> 
> Anyway, this whole situation was loosely based on an actual event that happened in real life hockey.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Specifically, the one where McDavid (the new wunderkind of the hockey world) / Eichel (his Rival) had their first NHL game against each other. McDavid was nervous about the game, but mostly because his friends and family were there. In fact, his best friend was interviewed during intermission and it killed my soul with how much _bromance_ was happening.~~

Jack could still remember his first NHL game. There were hundreds of media representatives asking for an interview. His pre-game scrum was so packed that they had to put him in a separate room from his other teammates. It was a whole fiasco. He thought it was going to be the biggest number of reporters in front of him for a very long time.

But now, just months later, he was proven wrong.

In the green room, gathered around a small podium, was the largest group of reporters the Providence Falconers has ever entertained. George told him there were tens more who were restricted from joining in, because there were already too many people inside. It was not the usual array of beat reporters. There were big-name sports network representatives, magazine writers, and some people from the newspaper. All kinds of people came to hear what he had to say. They were all waiting as if he was going to drop some huge information on them, as if this was anything like they've been hyping it to be. (He knew where they were coming from, but it was still disorienting to know that these many people were interested in his and Parse's first game against each other.)

“Jack is nervous?” Tater looked at him with a wide grin, vaguely gesturing towards the mass of people waiting for him.

Jack shrugged. “Not really,” he answered, though he really was. Just... not because of the reason they were thinking about.

Tater looked like he was gonna chirp him about his answer, but George interrupted by jogging over and pulling him by the arm. “Talk later. Interview now.”

 

\- - - PRE-GAME - - -

**It’s your first game against the Las Vegas Aces. How do you feel?**

Jack:  _“It’s just like every game. We need to do our best. We’ve been winning more and I think there’s a confidence in the room for us going forward.”_

**Do you feel pressure knowing you might face-off against Kent Parson?**

Jack:  _“Of course I know he’s a good player, so, um, it’s going to be a tough match up but it’s a team sport, so, uh. (shrugs) The coaches will decide on who’ll match-up against who. We’ll see what happens.”_

**You were linemates before. Do you have some inside information that could help you win against him?**

Jack: (smiles wryly)  _“That was a long time ago. He’s changed. We both have.”_

**In an interview last month, Parson said you weren’t that close anymore and that he didn’t even have your cellphone number. Is there bad blood there?**

Jack:  _“Uh. It’s just… When you play hockey, it’s a normal thing, to drift away. We were in very different places and, uh, we haven’t really talked much. There’s nothing like bad blood.”_

**So after the game, whatever happens, if he gives you his number, would you save it? (laughs)**

Jack: “ _Of course._ ”

**Everyone’s been dubbing this the Zimmermann vs Parson game. What do you think about that?**

Jack: “ _It’s a team sport. We don’t really look at it that way. For me, this game is more about winning it for the fans watching, and uh. My family and some of my college teammates are here today, so that’s what I’m more focused on. I want to show them a good game_.”

**Is Bad Bob going to watch?**

Jack: (smiles softly) “ _He’s here with my friends._ ”

 

\- - - SECOND-PERIOD INTERMISSION - - -

**We’re here with Bad Bob who was kind enough to give us his time. Good evening, Bob.**

Bob: _Good evening, Adam._

**Your son is doing great.**

Bob: (laughs) _Thanks. Not bad, eh? A goal and an assist. He’s flying out there. We’re very proud._

**Okay, everyone’s been wondering. You flew here to watch this game, so we have to ask. Are you feeling the rivalry too?**

Bob: _Whose?_ (shakes his head) _They’re in different divisions, and different conferences. They only meet at least twice a regular season. It’s hard to see a rivalry with that._

**But with Kent Parson being the Las Vegas Aces’ Captain…?**

Bob: _Ah. That. I keep forgetting Parson’s a Captain now…_ (shrugs) _He and my son played together before. That was a long time ago._

**So there’s no special reason why you’re watching?**

Bob: (laughs) _No one said that. Of course it’s very special to me to watch my son’s game live in the arena. It’s a special event. His friends came over to watch, so it’s been quite an experience for all of us. Some of them are watching the Falconers live for the first time, so I told Jack I’d be here to greet his friends._

**(laughs) Oh, you’re here to play host then?**

Bob: _It’s very important!_ (laughs) _We knew it would be busy for Jack with them playing the Aces so there wasn’t anyone who could fetch his friends. I’m here as Jack’s dad. (grins) His teammate even called me Mr. Jack’s Dad._

**Wow! Driving his friends and treating them to snacks, huh?**

Bob: _Oh believe me, there was no need for snacks. One of Jack’s friends brought enough food for all of them and even everyone in the press box. Oh, yeah. Here. (takes out a small box) Mini pie. Everyone gets one._

**(laughing hysterically) I can’t believe this. Bad Bob just gave me a PIE. Well, this has been quite the interview. Back to you, Mike.**

 

\- - - POST-GAME - - -

**It was quite a game out there.**

Jack: “ _Yeah. It was tight. Snowy made some great saves for us. Really kept us in the game_.”

**You were amazing though! Two goals and an assist! How do you feel after that game?**

Jack: (smiles) _Tired, but it was a good game. The team rallied together. Guy made that great shot at the crease and I was in the right place at the right time for the rebound. I’m glad I got those goals. Feels good to get them with my family and friends here watching._

**That last goal was a beauty. Do you feel vindicated after getting a breakaway by stealing the puck from Parson in the third period?**

Jack: (blinks) _Oh, it didn’t really register to me like that. I saw a chance and I took it. It was a good shift change for us. They didn’t see our line coming, so we got the puck without their defense catching up._

**So no bad personal feelings from Parson, then?**

Jack: (shrugs) _I haven’t talked to him yet, but he’s not that kind of person. He knows it’s the game._

**You think he’ll give you his number or will you give him yours?**

Jack: _If we see each other after this, sure._

**During intermission, NBC interviewed Bad Bob and he said he’s here as your dad.**

Jack: (smiles softly) _Yeah. He’s sitting with my friends. It’s… He really wanted to spend the game with them. Um, to meet them properly._

**(laughs) I feel like I have to warn you: Bad Bob gave Adam a mini pie on national TV.**

Jack: (burst of laughter) _He did?_

**(awed silence from both media and the teammates around)**

Jack: _One of my teammates bakes a lot. He must have…_ (grins at the floor) _He must have brought some here._ (looks at the reporters) _You didn’t get some, eh? They’re good. I thought everyone would get one._

**...Oh, Georgia left a box in the media room. It was really good.**

Jack: (proudly) _Yeah. They are._

**(frantic photo taking by everyone while George asks them to leave Jack alone to change)**

\- - -

**[From: Kent Parson**

**To: Eric Bittle**

Leave some of those pies for our locker room too next time >:[ This was unfair. and give me Jack’s number so the media could shut up already. **]**

\- - -

**[From: Bitty**

**To: Jack**

Sweetheart, we’re at George’s office, okay? Bob’s asking if you’re coming to dinner with us or celebrating with your team? **]**

**[From: Bitty**

**To: Jack**

Btw, Kent Parson asked for your number? No pressure, honey. I could say I lost it :)   **]**

**\- - -**

**[From: Eric Bittle**

**To: Kent Parson**

Bless your heart, but no pies for you, sweetie  **]**

\- - -

**[From: Jack**

**To: Bitty**

I’ll come to dinner. The guys want to come. They want to meet dad. **]**

**[From: Jack**

**To: Bitty**

It’s fine. Give him my number.

Oh and please tell me there’s pie left? **]**

\- - -

**[From: Bitty**

**To: Jack**

oh no

everyone ate all the pies D:  **]**

\- - -

**[From: Jack**

**To: Bitty**

Bits :(  **]**

\- - -

**[From: Bitty**

**To: Jack**

Oh darling. Of course I’ll bake a fresh batch for you :D You got three points! Three pies!  **]**

**[From: Bitty**

**To: Jack**

now hurry up and come here. I’m starving. **]**

\- - -

**[From: Jack**

**To: Bitty**

I’ll be there soon :) love you

**]**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Why does Parse have Bittle's number?** Because Lardo.  
>  **Are Parse and Bits friends?** _L O L_ ~~frenemieeees~~  
>  **Will the Providence media post SO MANY PICTURES of smiling Bad Bob alongside smiling Jack Zimmermann?** YES. IT WILL BE BEAUTIFUL.  
>  **Will the pies become some kind of inside joke in the Falconers locker room and press room?** Yes!!! And Jack would be so!!! Smiley about it!!!
> 
> ok im done now


End file.
